creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GhostClick/Does sexiness ruin the scare factor?
Okay, stop me if you've heard this before- "Creepypastas are supposed to be scary, not sexy!" So, just as the title of this blog suggests: Does sexiness really ruin the scare factor for a Creepypasta? Should we regard a story and/or an OC that features a conventionally attractive protagonist the same way we regard a grotesque/disfigured looking character? I know, this might seem like a dumb question and I'm sure that you're probably thinking right now- "But attractive characters are typically Mary-Sues, and Mary-Sues aren't scary!, Yeah I can understand what people mean by that, but just follow me for a second. First of all, we have to identify what is a Mary-Sue exactly? According to Wikipedia it's described as: A Mary Sue is an idealized and seemingly perfect fictional character. Often, this character is recognized as an author insert or wish fulfillment. And of course many Creepypasta OC's do run the risk of being dismissed as a Mary-Sue, but is it really because of the fact that they're beautiful/handsome? In my opinion, it heavily depends on how they've written it. Because there is a difference between having an attractive character that uses their beauty to deceive and receive their desires, verses a character who is good looking just for the sake of having everyone else want to f*ck them and/or envy them. Ok. But how does someone write an attractive character, whilst still making them scary and/or intimidating? It's simple. Just take a look at femme fatales. They are a PERFECT example of a character who is beautiful, seductive, but ultimately deadly. They are characters who use the malign power of their good looks, sexuality, and seductive charms in order to ensnare their victims into danger. See? This is good writing for an attractive/sexy Creepypasta OC. But do you want to know what isn't good writing? Oversexualized characters. These are characters that are just pure sexuality, they're hot and that's it. No characterization or any personality whatsoever. I've read many of these types of OC's before in Creepypasta. They are basically described as walking pheromones. The author will tend to write out in explicit detail on what they look like and what they wear. Such as like how their lips are succulent and plump, they have perfect chiseled cheekbones, their breast are natural double-d's that don't sag, etc. etc. And, of course, they wear totally ridiculous and unpractical outfits, and how every single male in the story is in love with her/thinks she's beautiful... The author has obviously went overboard, and has taken their character from being just pretty to unbelievably flawless. Now, THIS is the worst example of when trying to write an attractive OC. Overall, I can't say that I know the answer to my original question, but whenever I see people talk about attractive OC's they always tend to say something along the lines of- "Creepypastas are meant to be scary and not sexy!" And at first, I used to be apart of that group that despised sexy killer/horror/pasta OC's, too. But I've since become more openminded about them and have changed my way of thinking like that. So, now I tend to think to myself 'is it really such a bad thing to have a sexy character?' So, I guess you could take this blog as a sort of "essay", if you will. As I'm very interested to know on what you also think. Category:Blog posts